Back to You
by Lee Seungtae
Summary: B2ST fanfiaction. Hyunseung sudah cukup bersyukur memiliki Yoseob yang mengisi hidupnya setelah ditinggal pergi oleh seseorang yang sangat ia kasihi. Tapi bagaimana jika ia dipertemukan lagi dengan seseorang yang ia pikir sangat ia kenal, namun sayangnya orang tersebut benar-benar tak mengenalinya. kiseung, 2jun mpreg . , .
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Back to You

Author : Lee Sungtae

Genre : Romance, drama, family

Rate : T

WARNING : yaoi, means boyXboy, Gaje, Typos, M-preg, EYD amburadul

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Semua pemain serta author.a milik Allah, Lee hanya meminjam.a sebagai tokoh dalam FF Lee. Termasuk ff ini juga milik Allah yang dilewatkan melalui otak abal Lee hehe . , .

Cast : BEAST / B2ST

Jang Hyunseung 26 y.o

Lee Kikwang 26 y.o

Yoon Doojoon 26 y.o

Yoon Junhyung 26 y.o as Doojoon's wife

Lee AJ (on flashback)

Jang Yoseob 5 y.o as Hyunseung's son

Yoon Dongwoon 5 y.o as 2Jun's son

Lee Taemin 23 y.o as Kikwang's boyfriend

And others

Pairing : Kiseung, 2Jun slight KikwangXTaemin

Summary : Hyunseung sudah cukup bersyukur memiliki Yoseob yang mengisi hidupnya setelah ditinggal pergi oleh seseorang yang sangat ia kasihi. Tapi bagaimana jika ia dipertemukan lagi dengan seseorang yang ia pikir sangat ia kenal, namun sayangnya orang tersebut benar-benar tak mengenalinya.

Hohoho… apakah ada yang merindukan Lee? #readers : nggak ada . , .

Lee bawa ff baru lagi nie, okeh Lee bikin ni FF soal.a Lee pengen Hyunseung jadi sosok seorang umma . , . Daripada Lee banyak becincong mending langsung dibaca aja . , .

CHAPTER 1

Terlihat seorang namja kecil dan imut tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku yang ada di depan sekolahnya. Pipinya chubby, kulitnya seputih susu, matanya bulat dengan rambut sehitam kayu eboni yang menambah kesan imutnya.

Sejak tadi ia hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya dan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dengan malas. Sekarang ia benar-bena kesal. Entah sudah berapa jam ia duduk disitu menunggu seseorang yang sampai sekarang juga tak kunjung datang.

Jang Yoseob, itulah nama yang tertera di seragam sekolahnya yang bermotif kotak-kotak dengan warna dark grey itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di hadapannya yang ia yakini adalah orang yang sejak tadi sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

Yoseob semakin menggembungkan pipinya kesal yang malah terlihat semakin imut di mata seorang namja cantik yang baru saja keluar dari mobil yang ada di hadapan Yoseob itu dengan agak terbur-buru. Namja cantik itu segera berlari dan berjongkok di depan Yoseob yang sejak tadi berpuru-pura tak memperhatikan kedatangan namja cantik ini.

"Aigoo… umma terlambat menjemput Seobie ne?" kata namja cantik tersebut atau lebih tepatnya Jang Hyunseung saat dia sudah berjongkok di hadapan Yoseob, menyamakan tingginya dengan anaknya itu sambil mencubit pipi chubby Yoseob yang sejak tadi tidak memandangnya sama sekali.

"Ohhh… jadi jadi anak umma marah sama umma ceritanya ini," goda Hyunseung yang berhasil membuat Yoseob semakin kesal.

"Bagaimana tidak malah? Entah sudah belapa lama Seobie duduk disini menunggu umma. Tapi umma malah nggak datan-datang. Tahu begini Seobie tadi ikut pulang Woonie ke lumah Junnie umma saja," omel Yoseob dengan nada marahnya lalu memporutkan bibirnya yang malah terlihat lucu bagi Hyunseung.

"Ah, ne. mianhe. Habisnya umma tadi ngak bisa ninggalin pekerjaan umma sih, tadi umma masih ada rapat dengan sonsangnim lainnya" jawab Hyunseung sambil menarik hidung Yoseob karena tidak tahan melihat aegyo anaknya itu.

Jang Hyunseung adalah seorang guru dance di B2ST of Musik Senior High School, salah satu sekolah music yang sangat terkenal di Korea. Dia sangat handal dalam dance. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga memiliki suara indah yang juga di turunkan pada anaknya ini. Bahkan suara anakanya lebih indah daripada suaranya sendiri,

"Ahhhhh sakit umma," teriak Yoseob yang mencoba melepaskan tangan ummanya dari hidungnya.

"Tapi Seobie mau memaafkan umma 'kan?" tanya Hyunseung mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke anaknya tersebut. Yoseob hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menggembungkan pipinya.

"Wah padahal umma mau jalan-jalan ke taman, makan es krim, dan main sama Woonnie disana. Berarti umma nanti berangkat sendirian dong?" goda Hyunseung sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya yang berhasil membuat Yoseob tertarik.

"Yah umma, Seobie mau ikut…." teriak Yoseob sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh ummanya yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Mmm… tadi 'kan katanya Seobie marah sama umma, ya sudah umma malas ajak Seobie. Seobie di rumah saja jaga rumah," jawab Hyunseung menggoda Yoseob seolah-olah tak memperhatikan rengekan anaknya itu.

"Ya Seobie mau deh maafin umma. Tapi umma janji halus ajak Seobie ke taman ne?" kata Yoseob sambil memasang aegonya yang sukses membuat Hyunseung bertekuk lutut.

"Na begitu dong. Itu baru anak umma," kata Hyunseung sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yoseob yang mendapatkan porutan bibir dari namja imut itu.

"Tapi umma halus janji umma nggak akan jemput seobie tellambat lagi ne?" pinta Yoseob dengan menatap harap pada Hyunseung.

"Tentu saja chagy. Umma janji umma nggak akan jemput Seobie terlambat lagi. Sekarang Seobie cium umma dulu," jawab Hyunseung sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

Cup… Yoseob pun mencium bibir Hyunseung kilat.

"Kajja kita pulang! Nanti sore 'kan kita harus jalan-jalan," kata Hyunseung yang kemudian dibalasi tawa riang oleh Yoseob. Hyunseung segera menggandeng anaknya masuk ke mobil dan menjalankannya pulang.

In the Park . , .

"Yah umma, Woonie lama sekali 'sih. Seobie kan ingin cepat-cepat belmain," gerutu Yoseob yang mulai bosan karena sejak tadi hanya bisa duduk dengan ummanya sambil menunggu Dongwoon yang tak kunjung datang.

"Tunggulah Seobie. Sebentar lagi pasti mereka datang. 'Tuhkan umma bilang apa, mereka datangkan," jawab Hyunseung sambil menunjuk ke arah Dongwoon yang sekarang tengah berlari menuju dirinya.

"Seobie,kajja kita main yuk…" ajak Dongwoon yang baru saja datang dan langsung menghambur ke arah Yoseob.

"Aniya. Seobie malah sama Woonnie," jawab Yoseob yang langsung memalingkan mukanya dari Dongwon. Tak lama kemudian Junhyung pun menyusul di belakang Dongwoon lalu duduk tepat di samping Hyunseung.

"Hayoo…. Seobie nggak boleh gitu. Katanya tadi Seobie pengen main sama minum es krim sama Woonie. Sana main! Kasihan 'kan Wonie sudah datang kesini tapi Seobie malah nggak mau main sama Woonnie," kata Hyunseung sambil mengelus lembut rambut namja imut yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Ah baiklah. Tapi Seobie sekalang mau makan es klim coklat dulu. Kajja kita belie es klim!" kata Yoseob yang langsung menarik tangan Dongwoon pergi meninggalkan 2 umma mereka itu. 2 namja cantik itu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lucu anak-anak mereka. "Dasar mereka," gumam Junhyung saat melihat punggung anaknya dan Yoseob telah menjauhi mereka.

"Seobie, itu es krim kamu rasa apa?" tanya Dongwoon saat melihat Yoseob yang tengah asyik dengan es krimnya sendiri.

"Ini lasa coklat. Kamu lasa apa? Vanilla ya?" tanya Yoseob ganti sambil memasukkan sesendok penuh es krim ke mulutnya.

"Ne, punyaku rasa vanilla. Seobie kamu kalau makan hati-hati dong. Lihat jalan juga, nanti kamu nabrak lho," nasehat Dongwoon yang sepertinya tak dihiraukan oleh Yoseob yang masih asyik dengan es krimnya tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang ada di depannya. Benar saja, baru saja Dongwoon bicara, sekarang sudah terjadi.

Brukkk!

Yoseob tak sengaja menabrak seorang namja yang ada di depannya membuat es krimnya jatuh berceceran ke tanah dan sedikit mengenai baju yang dikenakan namja yang ditabraknya itu. Yoseob menatap miris pada es krimnya kemudian dia segera mendongakkan kepalanya memandang wajah namja yang ia tabrak tersebut. Tampan, itulah kata yang terbesit di benak Yoseob saat melihat wajah namja yang baru saja di tabraknya ini.

"Mianhe ahjussi," kata Yoseob sambil membungkukkan badanya 90 derajat, mempraktekkan apa yang diajarkan ummanya bila dia telah melakukan kesalahan pada orang lain.

"Ah ne tidak apa-apa," jawab namja tampan tersebut lembut sambil membersihkan bajunya yang terkena cairan es krim milik Yoseob. Dongwoon sejak tadi hanya bisa diam melihat kejadian yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Mianhe ahjussi. Gala-gala aku baju ahjussi jadi kotol," kata Yoseob lagi sambil memandang dalam wajah namja tampan tersebut.

Namja tampan tersebut berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan namja imut yang ada di hadapannya ini agar ia bisa lebih jelas melihat wajah imut Yoseob.

"Ne tidak apa-apa lagipula baju ahjussi hanya terkena sedikat kok. Aigoo kamu ternyata namja yang imut ya? Nama kamu siapa?" tanya namja tampan tersebut sambil mencubit pipi Yoseob karena tidak tahan melihat keimutan Yoseob.

"Naneun Jang Yoseob imnida, tapi olang-olang biasa memanggilku Seobie," jawab Yoseob sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya yang malah menambah keimutannya.

"Ah, baiklah Seobie, ahjussi juga minta maaf. Gara-gara ahjussi es krim Seobie jadi jatuh. Eh ternyata es krim Seobie rasa coklat ne? ahjussi suka es krim coklat lho..." kata namja tampan tersebut saat melihat es krim coklat Yoseob yang berceceran di atas tanah.

"Jinjayo ahjussi? Seobie juga sangat suka es klim coklat. Mmm… ahjussi, bolehkah Seobie memangil ahjussi dengan panggilan ahjussi tampan? Habisnya ahjussi sangat tampan sih…" jawab Yoseob dengan menatap namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya ini dengan penuh harap.

"Apa? Ahjussi tampan? Tentu saja boleh. Apa memang ahjussi benar-benar tampan huh? Mmm… kalau begitu bagaimana jika ahjussi mengganti es krim coklatmu yang baru. Ahjussi akan mentraktir kalian es krim coklat. Eotthoke? Kalian mau?" tanya namja tampan tersebut sambil memandang dan tersenyum pada 2 namja kecil yang ada di depannya ini.

Dongwoon hanya diam saja. Sedangkan Seobie memandang namja tampan ini dengan mata berbinar-binar namun sesaat kemudian terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam membuat namja tampan ini sedikit khawatir.

"Eh kamu kenapa Seobie? Apa ahjussi salah?" tanya namja tampan tersebut sambil mencoba melihat wajah Yoseob yang menunduk lesu.

"Aniya. Ahjussi tidak salah kok. Mianhe ahjussi, tapi Seobie tak bisa menelima ajakan ahjussi. Seobie dilalang umma Seobie menelima sesuatu dali olang yang tidak Seobie kenal. Mianhe ahjussi, aku halus pelgi. Kasihan ummaku sudah menunggu. Pye-pye ahjussi tampan…" kata Yoseob sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum riang lalu pergi dengan Dongwoon meningglkan namja tampan tersebut yang juga melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum padanya.

"Seungie, apa kamu sudah menemukannya?" tanya Junhyung pada Hyunseung yang tengah memandangi anak-anak yang asyik bermain di sekitarnya sambil menyilangkan dan mengayunkan kakinya mencoba untuk lebih bersantai.

"Menemukan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hyunseung bingung sambil menoleh ke arah Junhyung yang ada di sampingnya. "Apa kamu sudah menemukannya? Pengganti AJ?" tanya Junhyung dengan nada lebih lembut dan bijaksana yang berhasil membuat Hyunseung diam membisu dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Junhyung tak berani menerima tatapan Junhyung yang diarahkan kepadanya. Hyunseung hanya diam tak menjawab sedikitpun.

"Ini sudah terlalu lama Seungie. Apa kamu tak ingin membuka sedikit saja hatimu untuk orang lain? Sadarlah Seungie! AJ sudah tidak ada. Apa kamu akan selamanya menutup hatimu untuk siapapun? Apa kamu tak ingin memulai hidup baru dengan orang lain dan mencoba melupakannya?" tanya Junhyung yang mencoba menyadarkan sahabatnya ini.

"Entahlah Jun, aku sendiri juga tak tahu. Aku pikir aku sekarang sudah bahagia hidup bersama dengan Seobie. Dan aku sudah memulai hidup baruku. Aku sudah memulai hidup baruku sejak dia pergi dan meninggalkan Seobie sebagai penggantinya. Sekarang keinginanku hanyalah membahagiakan Seobie seutuhnya. Aku tak ingin dia menderita sepertiku," jawab Hyunseung tersenyum pahit dan masih tak berani menatap Junhyung yang ada di sebelahnya. Meski rasanya beberapa tetes air telah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya setiap dia mengingat hal itu tapi dia selalu mencoba menahan rasa itu.

"Apa kamu yakin?" tanya Junhyung mencoba membenarkan apa yang baru saja didengarnya itu. "Ne, aku yakin. Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan menjaga Seobie untuk AJ," jawab Hyunseung yang mulai tersenyum kepada Junhyung

"Eh aku lupa, bagaimana keadaan Doojoon kecil yang ada di perutmu ini? Apa sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya Hyunseung sambil mengusap perut Junhyung yang masih terlihat rata tapi agak mengeras.

"Yah ini masih satu bulan jadi belum begitu terlihat perkembangannya. Dokter hanya bilang bahwa dia sehat dan baik-baik saja," jawab Junhyung sambil tersenyum dan ikut mengusap perutnya sendiri dengan lembut.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah 2 namja kecil dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. Satunya datang dengan wajah ditekuk satunya lagi tengah bergelut asyik dengan es krimnya.

"Aigoo… anak umma kenapa kok wajahnya ditekuk seperti ini?" tanya Hyunseung saat melihat anaknya tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah ditekuk dan langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di pangkuannya. Yoseob tak menjawab, dia malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam pangkuan ummanya itu.

"Lho tadi Seobie katanya mau beli es krim coklat, sekarang mana? Kok cuma Woonnie saja yang bawa es krim," tanya Junhyung sambil mengelus lembut rambut namja imut ini yang masih saja menenggelamkan kepalanya di pangkuan ummanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Yoseob langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan berdiri di depan ummanya. "Es klim seobie jatuh, padahal es klimnya masih banyak. Makanya Seobie jadi sedih," jawab Yoseob sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang semakin terlihat imut.

"Memangnya bagaimana Seobie kok bisa menjatuhkan es klim Seobie, pasti Seobie nggak hati-hati ya?" tanya Junhyung sambil menatap Seobie dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Seobie tadi tidak sengaja menablak ahjussi, telus es klimnya jatuh," jawab Yoseob mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi.

"Apa Seobie sudah minta maaf pada ahjussi itu?" tanya Hyunseung menyelidik dan menatap namja imut tersebut tajam. "Yah umma jangan menatapku sepelti itu. Seobie nggak suka ditatap sepelti itu. Iya, iya Seobie sudah minta maaf kok," jawab Yoseob dengan menutup matanya karena menghindari tatapan 4D Hyunseung yang baginya sangat mematikan itu.

"Nah itu baru anak umma," kata Hyunseung lalu menarik hidung Yoseob.

"Ahhhh sakit umma… Oh iya, umma tahu, tadi ahjussi yang aku tablak itu sangat tampan lho," kata Yoseob saat mengingat wajah tampan namja yang ia temui tadi.

"Jinjayo?" tanya Junhyung ingin tahu. "Memangnya Seobie sudah tahu orang tampan?" tanya Hyunseung menggoda. "Yack umma tidak pelcaya ya? tanyakan saja pada Woonnie. Iya 'kan Woonnie? Ahjussi itu tadi tampan 'kan?" kata Yoseob sambil menyenggol bahu Dongwoon yang ada di sampingnya yang sejak tadi masih saja sibuk dengan es krimnya.

"Eh? Ne. memang ahjussi tadi tampan umma," jawab Dongwoon dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan es krim. "Jinjayo?" tanya Hyunseung agak menahan tawa. "Ne. bahkan ahjussi tadi lebih tampan dari appa," tambah Dongwoon lagi saat Junhyung mengusapi es krim yang ada di ujung bibirnya.

"Yack. Siapa yang bilang ahjussi tadi lebih tampan dari appa?" teriak Doojoon yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menghambur ke Junhyung, meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Junhyung kemudian menciumi rambut namja yang telah sah menjadi anaenya itu.

"Eh Doo appa. Woonnie yang bilang Doo appa," jawab Yoseob dengan wajah innocentnya. "Oh jadi Woonnie yang bilang kalau ahjussi tadi lebih tampan dari appa?" tanya Doojoon pada Dongwoon yang hanya dibalasi sebuah cengiran oleh namja berhidung mancung itu. "Kalau begitu jangan ada yang mengharapkan kaset Power Rangers edisi bulan ini ya?" kata Doojoon sambil menengadahkan kepalanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya yang berhasil membuat Dongwoon membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Yah appa. Aku nggak mau ketinggalan film itu," protes Dongwoon yang langsung menghentikan acaranya dengan es krimnya.

"Lho tadi katanya ada ahjussi tadi lebih tampan dari appa ya sudah Woonnie minta sama ahjussi tadi saja," jawab Doojoon semakin senang menggoda anaknya itu. "Yah baiklah. Appa itu lebih tampan dari ahjussi tadi. Appa itu appa yang paling tampan yang pernah ada. Sudah puas?" kata Dongwoon dengan penekanan di setiap kata kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nah itu baru Woonnienya appa," kat Doojoon sambil menarik hidung Dongwoon sperti yang dilakukan Hyunseung lakukan pada Yoseob tadi. Junhyung, Hyunseung dan Yoseob hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan 2 namja tadi namun tak lama kemudian Yoseob kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di panggkuan ummanya lagi.

"Lho anak umma kenapa lagi?" tanya Hyunseung terkejut sambil mengelus rambut hitam Yoseob. "Seobie jangan sedih lagi. Seobie mau makan es krim Woonnie ini? Kita makan sama-sama yuk?" ajak Dongwoon pada Yoseob yang langsung menarik kepalanya dari pangkuan Hyunseung dan tersenyum senang pada Dongwoon. "Jinjayo?" tanya Yoseob dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ne, kajja kita makan bersama!" jawab Dongwoon sambil menyodorkan es krimnya kepada Yoseob.

Cup…

Tiba-tiba Yoseob tanpa permisi mencium pipi kanan Dongwoon yang berhasil membuat semburat merah di pipi tersebut. "Gomawo Woonnie," kata Yoseob tersenyum tanpa dosa dan membuat Dongwoon hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dengan memasang wajah cengo.

Hyunseung, Doojoon dan Junhyung benar-benar tertawa melihat hal tersebut. "Hahaha… lihatlah wajahnya merah. Hahaha… Wooonnie jatuh cinta… hahaha.." tawa Doojoon yang meledak namnu langsung berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

Pllaaakkkkk….

Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat kasar di kepala Doojoon membuat dia seketika berhenti tertawa.

"Appoo chagy….. kenapa kamu memukulku?" pekik Doojoon sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan tanda cinta dari Junhyung. "Yack, kau kenapa bicara seperti itu di depan mereka. Mereka masih kecil. Jangan buat anakku menjadi sepertimu!" marah Junhyung dengan memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Doojoon. "Tapi dia kan juga…" jawab Doojoon belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena melihat Junhyung yang tiba-tiba akan muntah.

Uugh… uugh.. uugh… Junhyung meutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya yang sepertinya akan kembali mengeluarkan caran-cairan putih seperti tadi pagi. "Chagy, kamu kenapa. Mau muntah lagi?" tanya Doojoon khawatir melihat raut wajah Junhyung yang tiba-tiba memerah.

Uugh… uugh… uugh... Junhyung yang tak ingin muntah di tempat tersebut langsung berlari ke kamar mandi yang juga langsung diikuti oleh Doojoon di belakangnya. Hyunseung hanya tersenyum dan kembali melihat 2 mahluk kecil yang sekarang tengah asyik memakan es krim mereka bersama.

*TBC*

Eotthoke? Ini baru prolog.a.

Udah kelihatankah Hyunseung sebagai umma?

Kalau Junhyung kan biasa jadi umma, emank dasar dia umma.a B2ST sih.

Kalau yang jadi sosok umma itu Hyunseung gimana? Udah kelihatan pa belom?

Masak belom kelihatan sih?

Padahal jelas-jelas dia sudah punya anak yang bernama Lee Sungtae dan udah sebesar ini (tunjuk Lee) dari hasil hubungan gelap.a dengan Kikwang #plakkk.

Gomawo buat readers yang udah mau baca FF abal Lee ini.

Habis baca jangan lupa RCL / review ne . , .

Gomawo . .*^^~. .


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Back to You

Author : Lee Sungtae

Genre : Romance, drama, family

Rate : T

WARNING : yaoi, means boyXboy, Gaje, Typos, M-preg, EYD amburadul, bahasa tidak baku dan benar

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Semua pemain serta author.a milik Allah, Lee hanya meminjam.a sebagai tokoh dalam FF Lee. Termasuk ff ini juga milik Allah yang dilewatkan melalui otak abal Lee hehe . , .

Cast : BEAST / B2ST

Jang Hyunseung 26 y.o

Lee Kikwang 26 y.o

Yoon Doojoon 26 y.o

Yoon Junhyung 26 y.o as Doojoon's wife

Lee AJ (on flashback)

Jang Yoseob 5 y.o as Hyunseung's son

Yoon Dongwoon 5 y.o as 2Jun's son

Lee Taemin 23 y.o as Kikwang's boyfriend

And others

Pairing : Kiseung, 2Jun slight KikwangXTaemin

Summary : Hyunseung sudah cukup bersyukur memiliki Yoseob yang mengisi hidupnya setelah ditinggal pergi oleh seseorang yang sangat ia kasihi. Tapi bagaimana jika ia dipertemukan lagi dengan seseorang yang ia pikir sangat ia kenal, namun sayangnya orang tersebut benar-benar tak mengenalinya.

Hohoho… apakah ada yang merindukan Lee? #readers : nggak ada . , .

Lee bawa ff baru lagi nie, okeh Lee bikin ni FF soal.a Lee pengen Hyunseung jadi sosok seorang umma . , . Daripada Lee banyak becincong mending langsung dibaca aja . , .

CHAPTER 2

Kikwang's POV . , .

Sudah seminggu ini aku di Korea sejak kepulanganku dari Amerika seminggu yang lalu. Aku benar-benar erindukan Negara ini meski aku tak punya sedikitpun ingatan tentang kehidupanku disini sebelumnya. Sejak kecelakaan yang menimpaku enam tahun yang lalu, aku tak ingat apapun. Mungkin bisa dibilang aku menderita amnesia. Yang aku ingat sekarang hanyalah kehidupanku selama 6 tahun di Amerika. Yang aku ingt sekarang adalah kehidupanku yang sangat bahagia.

Aku memiliki seorang namajachingu yang sangat cantik dan mencintaiku yang sebentar lagi akan aku nikahi. Aku juga memiliki keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku. Tapi aku sering merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjil di hatiku. Aku sering merasa aku kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting bagiku. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa. Setiap aku mencoba mengingatnya pasti kepalaku akan terasa sakit. Aku mencoa menanyakannya pada ummaku.

Tapi dia selalu menjawab 'Tidak ada yang kau lupakan. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Kwangie,' akupun menurutinya. Ya, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi semakin aku berusaha melupakannya. Perasaan itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Hari ini aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan ke taman untuk melepas penat karena aku mulai merasa bosan seminggu di rumah terus. Tadi tak sengaja ada seorang anak kecil yang menabrakku dan menumpahkan es krimnya ke bajuku. Dia terlihat sangat bersalah. Dia sepertinya sangat kalau aku akan marah padanya.

Akupun mencba menatap wajahnya. Imut itulah kata yang terlintas di pikiranku saat memandang namja imut itu. Bahkan karena terlalu gemasnya aku juga mencubit kedua pipi chubbynya. Dan satu lagi yang aku suka darinya. Matanya. Aku benar-benar mengenal mata itu. Tentu saja aku mengenal matanya karena memang mtanya sama persis dengan mataku yang aku warisi dari ummaku. Bentuknya dan warnanya benar-benar mirip dengan mataku.

Saat aku bertanya siapa namanya. Dia menjawab, "Naneun Jang Yoseob imnida. Tapi olang-olang biasa memanggilku Seobie." Terdengar kucu sekali. Dia tidak bisa bicara huruf 'R'. Namanya juga lucu seperti pemiliknya. Dan satu lagi yang membuatku menyukainya. Dia juga penuka es krim coklat, sama sepertiku. Akupun mengajaknya membeli es krim lagi sebagai pengganti es krimnya yang jatuh. Dia tampak senang sekali. Aku bisa melihat itu dari sinar matanya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia meenundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan itu membuatku khawatir. Saat aku Tanya dia menjawab bahwa dia dilarang ummanya menerima Sesutu dari orang yang baru ataupun tidak dia kenal. Tentu saja aku seuju dengan larangan ummanya itu. Jika aku memiliki anak sepertinya pasti aku juga akan melakukan itu. Mana ada orang tua yang mau kehilangan anaknya, apalagi anak seimut dan selucu dia. dia tersenyum dan melambiakan tangannya padaku sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku sangat suka melihat senyumnya. Tapi jujur aku agak kecewa saat dia pergi.

_Tell me I can go, go, go_

_Neo egora dashi you, you, you_

_Neobshin andwae true, true, true_

_Nega pilyohae neo egero back to you_

Yah aku rasa hpku sekarang tengah bordering. Akupun mengeluarkannya dari saku celanaku.

'Nae Taeminnie' calling …..

Akupun segera menekan tombol hijau yang ada di layar hpku.

"Chagiya kau dimana?" tanyanya langsung dengan suara yang agak khawatir. Aku yakin dia khawatir karena aku memang tadi tidak berpamitan pada siapapun saat akan ke taman ini.

"Aku bosan di rumah. Jadi aku jalan-jalan ke taman," jawabku mencoba menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya.

'Yah aku piker kau kemna. Cepat pulang! Aku menunggumu di rumah. Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa bahwa kita hari ini akan fitting baju pengantin kita?" kata Taemin dengan suara yang agak meninggi. Aigoo aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku hari ini berjanji padanya akan pergi fitting baju pernikahan kami.

"Hehehe… mian chagy. Sebentar lagi aku pulang. Tunggu lima menit lagi ne?" jwabaku sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya karena aku tak mau mendengar ocehannya. Aupun segera menuju mobilku dan segera menjalankannya pulang.

Kikwang's POV end . , .

Terlihat seorang namja kecil tengah tidur di atas kasurnya yang bergambar teddy bear itu. Jika dibilan tidur, mungkin itu idak benar. Karena kedua manic mataya masih Nampak begitu bersinar terang. Di samping namja kecil itu, ada seorang namja dewasa yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kecantikannya. Namja dewasaitu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap namja kecil yang ada di depannya itu dengan tangan kiri sebagai penyangga kepalanya.

"Umma," panggil namja kecil itu yang tak lan adalah Yoseob pada namja dewasa yang ada do sampingnya itu.

"Ne chagy," jawab Hyunseung yang tak lain namja dewasa itu sambil membelai lembut surai hitam milik anaknya itu.

"Umma, bolehkah Seobie beltanya sesuatu?" tanya Yoseob sambilsambil memainkan boneka teddy bear berwarna biru muda yangada dalam pelukannya itu.

"Tentu boleh chagy. Memangnya Seobie mau tanya apa?" tanya Hyunseung lembut.

"Mmm… umma, apa apppa itu tampan ?" tanya Yoseob agak ragu. Hyunseung terseyum mendengar pertanyaan anaknya itu.

"Ne, tentu saja appa tampan. Sangat tampan malahan," jawab Hyunseung tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana wajah appa Yoseob.

"Jinjayo? Apa appa lebih tampan dari ahjussi tampan tadi?" tanya Yoseob ingin tahu.

"Molla. Umma kan tidak tahu ahjussi tampan tadi. Jadi umma tidak bisa membandingkannya. Tapi bagi umma, appa itu tetap yang paling tampan," jawab Hyunseung sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mmm… umma, apa appa itu baik?" Tanya Yoseob agak berpikir takut kalau dia salah bertanya.

"Tentu saja dia baik. Kenapa Seobie bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Hyunseung mencoba menahan keterkejutannya."Kalau begitu kenapa appa meninggalkan kita? Kenapa appa tidak disini belsama kita? Kenapa kenapa appa tidak menemani umma dan Seobie?" tanya Yoseob polos.

DEG!

Hati Hyunseung rasanya berdesir mendengar pertanyaan polos namja yang telah ia lahirkan lima tahun yang lalu itu.

"Seobie, dengarkan umma ne? appa itu baik. Dia bahkan sangat baik. Appa tidak disini bersama kita karena appa dipanggil Tuhan untuk masuk ke surga. Appa tidak meninggalkan kita. Tapi dia masih menuggu kita di depan pitu surge agar kita masuk bersama-sama," jawab Hyunseung lembut yang masih membelai surai hitam Yoseob dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Yoseob bahwa appanya sudah meninggal. Dia masih terlalu kedil untuk mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak pelgi belsama appa saja?" tanya Yoseob lagi.

Kita bisa pergi jika tuhan sudah memanggil kita," jawab Hyunseung singkat.

"Kalau begitu Seobie akan beldo'a agal kita segela dipanggil Tuhan, jadi kita bisa belkumpul belsama appa. Tapi kalau Tuhan belum memanggil kita. Seobie akan beldo'a agal Tuhan mau mengembalikan appa kesini bial bisa menemani kita. Jadi kita bisa pelgi ke sulga belsama-sama," celoteh namja imut itu polos. Hyunseung yang mendengarkan celotehan Yoseob hanya tersenyum getir, membalasi senyuman yang disunggingkan anaknya itu.

'Tuhan. Seobie belhalap Engkau akan segela memanggil Seobie dan umma, agal kami bisa beltemu apppa lagi. Eh, tunggu! Tapi jika Engkau memanggil Seobie dan umma, belalti Seobie pelgi sepelti appa. Belalti Seobie tidak akan beltemu Woonnie lagi, padahal Seobie masih ingin belmain belsama Woonnie Tuhan. Ah ani ani. Kalau begit Seobie tidak jadi minta agal Tuhan segela memanggil Seobie dan umma. Tapisekalang seobie mohon, Seobie mohon agal Engkau mau mengembalikan appa kesini lagi bial appa bisa menemani Seobie disini dengan umma. Seobie mohon Tuhan, Seobie benal-benal mohon. Amin,' do'a Yoseob dalam hati sebelum pergi kea lam mimpinya.

'Mianhe chagy. Mianhe karena umma tidak bisa empertemukanmu dengan appa. Andai umma bisa mengembalikan appa kesini, pasti umma akan melakukannya. AJ, andai kau disini bersamaku. Kita pasti bisa membesarkan anak kita bersama-sama. Apa kau sudah lihat bagaimana lucunya dia? dia benar-benar ingin bertemu deganmu. Dia sering sekali menanyakan hal-hal tentangmu. Aku harap kau bisa melihatnya sekarang,' batin Hyunseeung sambil mengecup pelan dahi Yoseob dengan penuh cinta yang kini sudah mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Umma, Seobie pengen es klim coklat," rengek Yoseob sambil menarik-narik celana berwarna krim milik Hyunseung yang sejak tadi sibuk memilih barang-barang keperluan sehari-harinya bersama anaknya itu.

"Seobie mau es krim coklat? Ya sudah, Seobie ambil saja di tempat biasa. Masih ada banyak barang yag harus umma beli. Umma tunggu disini ne?" jawab Hyunseung sambil menoleh dan berjongkok pada namja yang tingginya sekitar satu meter itu.

"Otte umma," jawab Yosoeb riang yang langsung melenggang pergi menuju tempat dimana dia biasanya mengambil es krim.

"Seobie beli es klim yang mana ya? Kalau yang ini es klim kesukaan Seobie, telus kalau yang inies klim balu, lasanya kayaknya enak," kata Yoseoob sambil menimbang-nimbang dua es krim yang ada di kedua tangannya dengan badan yang agak berjinjit agar bisa menggapai es krim yang ada di tempat itu.

"Mmm… Seobie bingung milih yang mana. Seobie pengen dua-duanya, tapi pasti umma akan malah kalau Seobie ambil dua-duanya," kata namja tersebut bermonolog ria.

"Seobie…" panggil seseorang yang tak jauh berada di belakang namja imut berumur lima tahun itu. Yoseob yang measa namanya dipanggilpun langsung membalikkan badannya mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Ahjussi tampan…" panggil Yoseob dengan mata berbinar saat melihat Kikwang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya. Kikwang segera berjalan mendekati Yoseob.

"Aigoo… Ahjussi nggak nyangka kita akan ketemu lagi," kata Kikwang sambil menarik hidung Yoseob.

"Ahhh… sakit Ahjussi. Ahjussi ini sama saja dengan ummaku. Suka sekali menalik hidungku," protes Yoseob sambil memporutkan bibirnya yang semakin menambah keimutannya.

"Ha? Jinjayo? Habis kamu imut sekali. Jadi ahjussi tidak tahan melihatnya. EH kamu sedang apa disini?" tanya Kikwang.

"Seobie sedang membeli es klim ini. Tapi Seobie bingung pilih yang mana," jawab Yoseob sambil menunjukkan dua es krim rasa coklat yang ada di tangnnya itu

"Sini, ciba ahjussi lihat," kata Kikwang lalu mengambil dua es krim yang ada di tangan Yoseob.

"Ini kan es krim kesukaan ahjussi. Apa Seobie juga suka ii?" Tanya Kikwang sambil menyodorkan es krim bebrbungkus sama seperti rasanya itu.

"Ne, ini juga es klim favolit Seobie," jawab Yoseob riang.

"Wah kita sama. Kalau begitu kenapa Seobe bingung?" tanya Kikwang ingin tahu.

"Mmm… Seobie bingung. Soalnya Seobie pengen es klim ini, ini kan es klim favolit Seobie. Tapi Seobie juga pengen es klim ini. Ini kan es klim balu. Seobie pengen tahu lasanya," jelas namja imut itu bergantian. Kikwang yang mendengar penjelasan lucu dari namja kecil ini hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak ambil semuanya?" jawa Kikwang mencoba memberi usul.

"Ani. Pasti umma nanti malah-malah kalena Seobie banyak makan es klim," jawab Yoseob sambil menggelngkan kepalanya lucu

"Ya sudah sekarang terSeobie mau pilih yang mana. Mmm… Seobie kesni denga siapa? Apa Seobie sendirian?" Tanya Kikwang sambil melihat ke sekitarnya mencari keberadaan orang yang menemani namja imut itu ke swalayan itu.

"Ai. Seobie tidak sendilian. Seobie kesini belsama umma. Oh iya, apa Ahjussi mau beltemu ummaku? Tunggu sebental disini ya Ahjussi. Aku akan memanggilnya," kata Yoseob sambil memberikan es krim yang ada di tangannya kepada Kikwang. Belum sempat Kikwang menjawab pertanyaan Yoseob. Namja imut tadi langsung pergi meninggalkannya untuk memanggl ummanya.

"UMMMMAAAAAA…" teriak Yoseob yang langsung membuat hyunseung meoleh heran saat mendengar teriakan anaknya itu.

"Umma, umma ikut aku. Kaja umma, ppalli!' kata Yoseob langsung menarik tangan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Eh kita mau kemana chagy? Umma belum selesai belanja," taya Hyunseung heran saat Yoseob tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Ada seseolang yang mau beltemu sama mma. Kajja umma, ppalli!" jawab Yoseob singkat.

"Eh? Bertemu umma? Siapa?" tanya Hyunseung sambil mengerjitkan dahinya heran.

"Suahla umma. Nanti umma juga beltemu," jawab Yoseob yan masih menarik ummanya. Hyunseung hanya menuruti anaknya sambil memandang bingung namja yang leboh jecil darinya itu.

"Ahjussi… ahjussi… tampan. Ini ummaku, tadi katanya mau beltemu dengannya," kata Yoseob sambil memandang ke sekitarnya mencoba mencari keberadaan Kikwang. Hyunseung hanya memandng anaknya itu bingung.

"Seobie, sebenarnya siapa yang mencari umma? Siapa itu Ahjussi tampan?" Tanya Hyunseung yang melihat anaknya sejak tadi memanggil nama 'Ahjussi tampan'.

"Ahjussi tampan umma. Dia mau beltemu sama umma. Tadi dia ada disini belsama Seobie," jawab Yoseob riang.

"Ahjussi tampan? Ahjussi tampan siapa?" tanya Hyunseung yang masih tak mengerti.

"Ahjussi tampan umma. Ahjussi tampan yang waktu itu tidak sengaja Seobie tablak di taman," jelas Yoseob dengan suara yang mulai lirih.

"Oh. Sekarang mana Ahjussi tampan itu?" tanya Hyunseung yang sudah mengerti, Yoseob hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia tak menemukan tanda-tnda keberadaan namja yang sedari tadi dicarinya itu. Hyunseung yang melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah namja kecilnya yang tadinya begitu gembira sekarang menjadi murung itu mulai mendekati Yoseob dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Ahjussi tmpan tadi ada urusan jadi dia harus pergi," kata Hyunseung sambil mengelus rambut hitam milik malaikat kecilnya itu. Yoseob hanya diam tak menjawabi kata-kata ummanya itu. Dia masih asyik menatap kosong pada lantai yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Oh ya, katanya tadi Seobie pengen es krim. Sekarang lebih baik kita ambil es krim ne?" hibur Hyunseung berharap agar anaknya bisa melupakan masalah Ahjussi tampan itu. Yoseob hanya menggelegkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin apapun. Hyunseung yang mengerti sikap anaknya seperti itu hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik sekarang kita pulang ne?" Tanya Hyunseung yang akhirnya diangguki oleh namja imut tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Yoseob langsung berjalan menuju kasir mendahului ummanya. Hyunseung yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjangnya.

'Sebenarnyasiapa Ahjussi tampan tersebut? Kenapa Yoseob ingin sekali aku bertemu dengannya? Dan sekarang saat Yoseob tak menemukannya, kenapa Yoseob menjadi murung seperti itu? Sebenarya siapa Ahjussi tampan itu?' piker Hyunseung tak henti-hentinya sambil mengikuti namja kecil yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya itu.

Hyunseung's POV . , .

"MWO? JAM 3? KYAAAA….." pekikku saat melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Aish, aku terlambat lagi. Pasti Seobie akan marah padaku.

"Hyung, kau ini kenapa sih? Teriak-teriak nggak jelas gitu," tegur Seungri saat aku kelabakan mencari kunci mobilku.

"Sekarang sudah jam 3 dan aku lupa menjemput Seobie. Seharusnya aku menjemptnya jam 12 tadi," jawabaku yang langsung berlari keluar dari ruanganku dan tak menghiarukan ricauan Seungri yang sering memekikkan telingaku. Aku langsung menuju tempat parkir khusus sonsangnim. Aku melihat langit sangat mendung dan semua tempat basah. Bahkan ada banyak air menggenang dimana-mana. Tunggu! Berarti baru saja hujan, dan aku harap tidak ada petir dan kilat karena Seobie paling takut pada petir dan kilat.

Aku langsung menuju mobilku dan menjalankannya menuju sekolah Seobie yang terletak cukup jauh dari sekolahku. Aku tak memperhatikan bebrapa sonsangnim dan murid yang memandangku heran. Jantungku berdegup cepat. Aku benar-benar khawatir pada namja kecilku itu. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang hanyalah Seobie, Seobie, dan Seobie.

Bagaimana keadaannya sekarng? Dia paling takut pada petir dan kilat. Biasanya jika ada petir dan kilat aku selalu memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Tapi sekarang bahkan aku tak bersamanya. Arghtttt…. Aku benar-benar kesal pada diriku sendiri. Bagaimana aku bisa selalu lupauntuk menjemputnya. Sesampainya di depan sekolahnya aku langsung keluar dari mobiliku dan berlari menuju kursi tempat dimana biasa Seobie menungguku.

WHAT? Apa yang aku dapatkan? Aku tak menemukan satu orangpun disana. 'Seobie… Seobie… Seobie…' panggilku dengan penuh khawatir karena tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaanya disana.

Aku sudah mencarinya ke sekitar tempat itu, tapi tetap saja dia tak ada. Kemana sebenarnya namja kecilku ini? Aku lagsung mengeluarkan poselku dari sakuku dan menekan salah satu tombol disana.

"Yeobo…"

"JUNNIE, apa Seobie ada bersamamu?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Ha? Maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti," tanya Junhyung bingung.

"APA YOSEOB BERSAMAMU?" tanyaku semakin meninggikan volume suaraku karena tak sabar.

"Seobie? Ani. Dia tidak bersamaku. Tadi dia sempat aku ajak pulang. Tapi dia tidak mau katanya dia menunggumu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia, dia, dia tidak ada dii sekolahnya" jawabku dengan suara yang mulai melirih. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Pabbo, aku benar-benar umma yang pabbo. Dia menungguku disini tapi aku tak menjemputnya.

"Apa kau sudah mencari di sekitar sekolahnya?" tanya Junhyung memastikan.

"Sudah. Tapi tetap tidak ada," jawabku yang mulai kehilangan kekuatanku. Aku bisa merasakan butiran-butiran Kristal keluar dari kedua ujung mataku yang sudah tak mampu membendungnya.

"Apa kau sudah bertanya pada orang yang ada disitu?" tanya Junhyung lagi.

"Tidak ada siapapun disini," jawabku lemah.

Tanpa terasa, ku jatuhkan tubuhku pada halaman sekolah Yoseob yang sudah basah karena air hujan itu. Ku jatuhkan ponselku ke atas tanah tanpa memperdulikan Junhyung yang masih mengajakku bicara di seberang sana. Seobie, kau dimana chagy? Umma minta maaf, umma selalua terlambat menjemputmu. Tapi tolong jangan buat umma begini, umma tidak bisa hidup tanpamu nak?

Pabbo, aku benar-benar umma yang pabbo. Aku meninggalkan anakku sendiri disaat dia membutuhkanku. Aku benar-benar kesal pada diriku sendiri. Aku pasti tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Yoseob. Seobie, kau dimana chagiya?

**TBC**

Balasan review :

gak punya akun : gomawo buat review.a . , . nie chap 2.a . , .

yu-chan : gomawo buat saran n review.a . , . iy nie tu emang maksa . , .

cebry sidh : gomawo buat review.a . , . ni chap 2.a update . , .

: gomawo buat review n semangat.a . , . ni lanjutan.a . , .

newera : gomawo buat review n pujian.a . , . mmm… aff tu pa? asianfanfics kah? . , .

Son hani : gomawo buat review.a . , . ni lanjutan.a . , .

Otte ni chap 2.a . , .

Eotthoke? Lanjut gk?

Gomawo buat readers yang uda mau baca ff abal Lee nie . , .

Gomawo buat reader yg udah mau ninggalin jejak.a buat Lee . , .

Lee minta kritik n saran nie biar Lee bisa buat chap yg lebih baik lagi . , .

So please tinggalin jejak para readers . , .

**GOMAWO**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Back to You

Author : Lee Sungtae

Genre : Romance, drama, family

Rate : T

WARNING : yaoi, means boyXboy, Gaje, Typos, M-preg, EYD amburadul, bahasa tidak baku dan benar

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Semua pemain serta author.a milik Allah, Lee hanya meminjam.a sebagai tokoh dalam FF Lee. Termasuk ff ini juga milik Allah yang dilewatkan melalui otak abal Lee hehe . , .

Cast : BEAST / B2ST

Jang Hyunseung 26 y.o

Lee Kikwang 26 y.o

Yoon Doojoon 26 y.o

Yoon Junhyung 26 y.o as Doojoon's wife

Lee AJ (on flashback)

Jang Yoseob 5 y.o as Hyunseung's son

Yoon Dongwoon 5 y.o as 2Jun's son

Lee Taemin 23 y.o as Kikwang's boyfriend

And others

Pairing : Kiseung, 2Jun slight KikwangXTaemin

Summary : Hyunseung sudah cukup bersyukur memiliki Yoseob yang mengisi hidupnya setelah ditinggal pergi oleh seseorang yang sangat ia kasihi. Tapi bagaimana jika ia dipertemukan lagi dengan seseorang yang ia pikir sangat ia kenal, namun sayangnya orang tersebut benar-benar tak mengenalinya.

Hohoho… apakah ada yang merindukan Lee? #readers : nggak ada . , .

Lee bawa ff baru lagi nie, okeh Lee bikin ni FF soal.a Lee pengen Hyunseung jadi sosok seorang umma . , . Daripada Lee banyak becincong mending langsung dibaca aja . , .

CHAPTER 3

Kikwang's POV . , .

"Chagy, eotthokke? Bagus tidak?" tanya Taemin saat baru keluar dari fitting room lalu memutarkan tubuhnya di hadapanku. Cantik, itulah kata yang sangat cocok untuknya. Gaun putih yang melekat di tubuhnya dipadukan dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu dan wajah yang sangat cantik bahkan dibandingkan yeoja sekalipun. Gaunnya yang sebatas dada memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih dan jenjang itu.

Yah, Taemin sekarang sedang mencoba baju pengantin kami. Hari ini akhirnya aku mengantarnya fitting baju karena satu minggu yang lalu dia terlanjur marah padaku.

"Chagy, apa yang kau lihat? Apa gaun ini tidak cocok untukku?" tanyanya saat melihatku tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aniya. Kau cocok sekali dengan baju ini. Bahkan kau terlihat cantik sekali," jawabku yang berhasil membuat pipinya memerah seketika.

Bagaimana tidak cantik? Seorang Lee Taemin? Bahkan aku berani bertaruh, dibandingkan seorang yeoja cantik sekalipun pasti Taemin lebih cantik. Tapi sayangnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjil untukku. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang pada namja cantik yang ada di depanku ini. Tapi aku tak tahu itu apa.

Sejak tadi ku pandangi dirinya dalam-dalam. Dia begitu cantik dan baik. Dia sangat mencintaiku, dia juga menyayangi keluargaku. Lalu apa yang kurang darinya? Bukankah dia seseorang yang sangat sempurna? Oh sh*t, sebenarnya ada apa denganku ini?

"Chagy, gwenchana? Kau sakit eoh?" tanyanya khawatir sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi dan pipiku. Aku bisa meraskan tangannya yang hangat dan halus menyentuh kulit wajahku.

"Gwenchana. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku sambil mengambil tangannya dari wajahku dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sekarang kau pulang saja ne? kau istirahat di rumah. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu," katanya lembut sambil mengelus pipiku. Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar bersyukur padamu karena telah memberiku malaikat secantik dan sebaik Taemin ini.

"Kalau aku pulang, nanti kau pulang dengan siapa? Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa," elakku yang sepertinya percuma saja.

"Aniya. Kau pulang saja. Hari ini aku ada janji bertemu dengan Kibum hyung. Dia juga berjanji menjemputku kesini. Jadi kau pulang saja ne?" bujuknya dengan raut wajah yang begitu serius sehingga aku bisa melihat bahwa dia begitu mengkhawatirkanku.

Dengan segala bujuk rayu Taemin, akhirnya akupun menurutinya untuk pulang. Akupun keluar dari butik tempat aku dan Taemin memesan baju dan berjalan menuju mobilku yang aku parkirkan di samping pagar pembatas butik ini dengan bangunan yang ada disampingnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak merasa sakit, aku hanya merasa sedang tidak enak badan saja. Tubuh otak dan hatiku sedang tidak rukun sepertinya.

Aku juga malas pulang ke rumah, aku merasa bosan jika di rumah terus menerus. Mungkin mengelilingi kota Seoul ini akan lebih menyenangkan. Yah sepertinya itu hal yang menarik. Akupun segera menuju mobilku dan menjalankannya ke arah yang tak memiliki tujuan. Yang jelas aku hanya ingin mengelilingi kota Seoul ini.

Sepanjang jalan ku pandangi sekeliling bangunan yang aku lewati. Bangunannya tampak begitu bagus. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan pemandangan seindah ini?

Tapi sepertinya mataku sudah terjerat pada seorang namja kecil yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di depan sebuah sekolah yang bertuliskan 'B2STLY KINDER GARDEN'. Aku segera menghentikan mobilku tepat di depannya dengan mataku yang tak berhenti memandangnya.

'Seobie?' pikirku saat melihat namja kecil itu tengah mengayun-ayunkan kakinya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang terlihat sangat lucu itu. Dengan cepat aku keluar dari mobilku dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Seobie ^_^" panggilku pada namja imut itu. Dia langsung menoleh ke arahku lalu tersenyum lebar, senyum yang sangat aku suka. Aku segera menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Seobie sedang apa disini?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Dia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Eh kenapa dia? Bukankah dia baru saja tersenyum padaku?

"Seobie, Seobie kenapa? Apakah Seobie sakit?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan telapak tanganku ke dahinya. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja tanpa memberi jawaban apapun.

"Lalu Seobie kenapa?" tanyaku lagi dengan memandangnya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Seobie malah sama Ahjussi," jawab Yoseob yang akhirnya buka suara tanpa menoleh ke arahku sedikitpun.

"Marah sama Ahjussi? Memang Ahjussi salah apa sampai Seobie marah sama Ahjussi?" tanyaku yang agak terkejut. Jadi Yoseob marah padaku. Tapi apa yang sudah aku lakukan sampai dia marah padaku? Yoseob menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Seobie malah sama Ahjussi. Kemalin waktu di supel malket katanya Ahjussi mau beltemu umma Seobie. Tapi saat Seobie kembali, Ahjussi sudah tidak ada. Ahjussi bohong. Seob… seob… seob…" jawabnya yang mulai terisak. Aigoo… jadi karena itu Yoseob marah padaku, bahkan sampai menangis seperti ini. Aigoo… jangan menangis Seobie, Ahjussi tak suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini, apalagi gara-gara Ahjussi.

"Sssttt… cup… cup… cup… jangan menangis ne? Ahjussi minta maaf soal kemarin. Ahjussi kemarin ada urusan mendadak, jadi Ahjussi terpaksa harus pergi. Seobie mau 'kan memaafkan Ahjussi?" kataku sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar dari kedua manik mata yang sangat aku suka itu. Aku benar-benar tak tega melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Tapi Ahjussi halus janji kalau Ahjussi nggak bakal ninggalin Seobi lagi. Balu Seobie mau maafin Ahjussi," katanya sambil memandangku penuh harap. Aigoo… kenapa aku sangat senang melihat tatapan yang begitu tulus itu.

"Ne, baiklah. Ahjussi berjanji kalau Ahjussi tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Seobie lagi," jawabku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Janji?" kata Yoseob sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking ke arahku.

"Ne, Ahjussi janji," jawabku sambil menautkan jari kelingking ke jarinya. Yoseob langsung kembali tersenyum seperti saat aku memanggilnya tadi. Nah tersenyumlah seperti itu Seobie. Ahjussi sangat suka melihat senyummu itu.

"Mmm… Seobie, Seobie tadi belum menjawab pertanyaan Ahjussi. Seobie sedang apa disini?" tanyaku saat mengingat pertanyaanku yang belum dijawab oleh namja imut ini.

"Seobie sedang menunggu jemputan umma," jawab namja kecil itu sambil kembali mengayun-ayunkan kakinya seperti semula.

"Ohhh… kenapa Seobie selalu bersama umma Seobie? Memangnya appa Seobie kemana?" tanyaku penasaran. Yah, memang aku tak pernah mendengar Yoseob berkata tentang appanya. Dia selalu mengatakan bersama ummanya. Memangnya appanya kemana?

"Kata umma, appa Seobie sudah dipanggil tuhan. Dia sekalang sedang menuggu Seobie dan umma Seobie di pintu sulga agal bisa masuk belsama-sama," katanya sambil kembali tersenyum lebar kepadaku.

DEG!

Rasanya hatiku benar-benar bergetar ketika mendengar jawaban Yosoeb itu. Jadi appanya sudah meninggal? Jadi alasan dia tidak pernah mengatakan appanya karena appanya telah meninggal? Bagaimana anak seimut dan selucu Yoseob bisa hidup tanpa seorang appa disampingnya?

Entah kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit saat mengetahui bahwa namja kecil yang duduk di sampingku ini sudah tidak memiliki appa. Entah kenapa ada perasaan kecewa yang terbesit di hatiku.

JDARRRRR!

Yoseob tiba-tiba langsung memelukku erat saat bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara petir yang menyambar. Dia memelukku sanga erat dan menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik jaketku. Eh, dia kenapa? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memelukku sangat erat begini?

"Seobie, Seobie kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir sambil mengintip wajahnya yang masih disembunyikan di balik jaketku.

"Seobie takut," jawabnya dengan suara yang agak bergetar. Aku bisa merasakan dia semakin memelukku erat saat tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya tanpa memperhatikan sosok-sosok yang berlarian mencari perlindungan dari guyurannya. Untung saja masih ada sedikit kelebihan atap sekolah ini yang masih bisa melindungiku dengan Yoseob dari hujan ini.

"Memangnya Seobie takut apa?" tanyaku sambil mengusap rambutnya yang beraroma strawberry itu lembut. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang melakukan hal itu.

"Seobie takut petil dan hujan. Biasanya umma akan selalu memeluk Seobi kalau ada petil dan hujan," jawabnya polos tanpa mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik jaketku.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Seobie jangan takut lagi ne? kan sudah ada Ahjussi disini yang memeluk Seobie. Jadi Seobie jangan takut lagi ne?" jawabku sambil memeluknya. Menenggelamkan dia dalam pelukanku. Aku bisa merasakan dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku semakin memeluknya erat. Mencoba melindunginya dari sesuatu yang menakutinya. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman saat kami berpelukan. Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaanku tenang.

**Back to You**

"Apakah rumahmu yang ini, Seobie?" tanyaku pada namja kecil yang duduk di sampingku itu. Dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Akupun segera turun dari mobilku dan menggandenganya menuju rumah bercat abu-abu itu. Kami duduk di sebuah bangku agak panjang yang terletak di teras rumah itu.

Hujan sudah berhenti sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu dan aku memutuskan untuk mengantar Yoseob pulang karena ummanya yang belum juga menjemput. Yoseob kembali memelukku erat seperti tadi. Mungkin dia masih takut pada petir dan hujan yang kadang-kadang muncul tiba-tiba. Itu tak masalah buatku, lagipula aku malah merasa senang jika dia memelukku.

Kikwang's POV end . , .

**KiSeung**

Hyunseung's POV . ,.

Ku hentikan mobilku di depan rumah tetanggaku karena ada sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan rumahku. Mobil siapa sebenarnya itu? Ahh… aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Pikiranku masih saja dipenuhi dengan Yoseob yang masih tak aku ketahui dimana keberadaanya sekarang. Aku segera berjalan menuju rumahku berharap mungkin Yoseob sudah berada di rumah.

"SEOBIE…" teriakku kencang sambil agak berlari saat melihat seorang namja kecil yang aku yakini adalah Yoseob tengah dipeluk oleh namja yang aku sendiri tak tahu siapa karena dia menundukkan kepalanya. Yoseob langsung menoleh ke arahku dan melepas pelukannya. Dia langsung berlari ke arahku. Namja yang tadinya memeluk Yoseob tampak terkejut saat menetahui Yoseob melepas pelukannya. Dia langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan saat itu pula aku bisa melihat wajahnya.

DEG!

Rasanya jantungku benar-benar berhenti berdetak. Rasanya kakiku benar lemas. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang ini. Aku benar-benar tak percaya. Mungkinkah ini sebuah kenyataan? Ataukah ini hanya sebuah imajinasiku saja? Benarkah apa yang aku lihat sekarang?

Namja yang selalu aku rindukan. Namja yang selalu aku cintai sekian lama. Namja yang selalu membuatku terus tegar menghadapi hidup ini. Namja yang selalu membuatku ingat akan eye smilenya yang begitu aku suka. Namja yang selalu mengisi relung hatiku meski tak bersamaku selama ini.

"Anyeong, Lee Kikwang imnida," katanya sambil membungkuk sopan padaku.

Mwo? Lee Kikwang? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Ataukah dia yang salah ucap?

Hatiku yang sempat mengembang karena dipenuhi dengan rasa senang. Rasanya seperti baru saja dihancurkan oleh sesuatu yang entah bagaimana tajamnya hingga bias membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Jadi namja ini bukan AJ? Jadi dia bukan AJku yang dulu? Jadi dia bukan namja yang aku maksud? Tapi kenapa mereka mirip sekali? Wajah mereka, tak ada perbedaan sedikitpun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku sedang memimpikan AJ?

"Umma Seobie takut," kata Yoseob yang sejak tadi memelukku. Oh Tuhan bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau Yoseob tengah membutuhkanku.

"Ne chagy. Umma disini, jadi Seobie jangan takut lagi ne?" kataku yang langsung memeluknya seakan tak mau melepasnya sedikitpun. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit lega karena Yoseob baik-baik saja. Aku memang merasa benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tidak ada saat Yoseob ketakutan.

"Mianhe chagy, umma lupa menjemput Seobie lagi. Seobie mau 'kan memafkan umma?" tanyaku yang masih memeluknya erat. Aku merasa benar-benar tak mau kehilangan Yoseob lagi barang sedetikpuun.

"Mianhe, umma tidak memeluk dan menjaga Seobie saat Seobie takut karena ada petir dan hujan tadi," kataku sambil mengelus surai hitamnya lembut. Oh Tuhan, terimakasih Engkau masih menjaga Seobieku. Aku yakin jika terjadi apa-apa padanya pasti aku tak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.

"Ne umma, tidak apa-apa. Untung saja tadi Ahjussi tampan yang memeluk Seobie. Jadi Seobie tidak melasa takut lagi," jawab namja kecilku yang mulai merenggangkan pelukan kami itu. Ahjussi tampan? Siapa yang Seobie maksud dengan Ahjussi tampan itu?

"Ahjussi tampan? Maksud Seobie Ahjussi tampan siapa?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangnya bingung.

"Umma, ini Ahjussi tampan yang beltemu Seobie waktu di taman kemalin. Ahjussi tampan, ini ummaku yang ingin beltemu dengan Ahjussi tampan kemalin waktu di supel malket," kata Yoseob sambil menunjuk pada namja yang bernama Kikwang itu.

DEG!

Rasanya aku semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapanku ini. Jadi selama ini namja yang sering diceritakan Yoseob padaku adalah Kikwang ini. Namja yang sering ia panggil Ahjussi tampan itu adalah namja ini, namja yang mirip sekali dengan appanya sendiri.

"Umma, umma kenapa? Umma malah ya sama Seobie?" tanya Yoseob saat melihatku menatap namja yang bernama Kikwang ini tajam. Aku yakin pasti garis wajahku sudah berubah saat mengetahui bahwa ialah namja yang sering diceritakan Yoseob. Aku bisa melihat namja tersebut tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Senyum yang sangat aku kagumi sejak dulu. Senyum yang selalu membuat jantungku menjadi tak stabil setiap melihatnya.

"Aniya. Umma tak marah sama Seobie. Umma hanya baru tahu saja kalau ini yang Seobie maksud Ahjussi tampan itu," jawabku lembut sambil tersenyum pada namja imut itu dan kembali menatap Kikwang yang ada di depanku.

"Anyeong, Jang Hyunseung imnida. Aku ummanya Yoseob. Gomawo karena telah mengantarkannya pulang," kataku sewajar mungkin dan berusaha menutupi kegugupanku. Aku masih merasa aneh dengan Kikwang. Entah mungkin karena wajahnya yang begitu mirip dengan AJ sepertinya.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga senang bisa mengantarnya. Hari sudah sore, sebaiknya aku segera pulang mungkin keluargaku mencariku. Seobie Ahjussi pulang dulu ne? Seobie baik-baik di rumah. Seobie tidak perlu takut lagi, 'kan sekarang ada umma yang menjaga Seobie?" kata Kikwang sambil menjongkokkan dirinya, menyamakan tingginya dengan Yoseob dan mengelus lembut rambut hitam milik Yoseob.

"Kenapa Ahjussi tampan pulang? Ahjussi tampan disini saja belsama Seobie," jawab Yoseob dengan memohon dan memasang wajah aegyonya.

"Kalau Ahjussi disini, nanti kasihan umma Ahjussi mencari Ahjussi. Sama seperti Seobie, kalau Seobie tidak ada pasti umma Seobie juga akan mencari Seobie," jawab Kikwang sambil menarik hidung Yoseob seperti yang aku lakukan biasanya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Ahjussi benar. Ahjussi harus pulang. Nanti kasihan umma Ahjussi di rumah sendirian," bujukku yang mencoba memberi pengrtian kepada Yoseob agar namja kecil ini tidak marah jika ditinggal pulang oleh Kikwang.

"Baiklah, tapi Ahjussi halus janji kalau Ahjussi akan belmain ke lumah Seobie lagi ne?" kata Yoseob sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"Ne, Ahjussi janji. Sekarang Ahjussi pulang dulu ne? Hyunseung-ssi, aku pamit pulang dulu. Pye-pye Seobie," katanya setelah mentautkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Yoseob dan berpamitan padaku lalu pergi menuju mobilnya dan tak lupa melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yoseob yang juga dibalasi oleh namja kecilku ini.

"Umma, Ahjussi akan belmain kemali lagi 'kan?" tanya Yoseob saat mobil Kikwang sudah pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Umma juga tidak tahu. Seobie berdo'a saja ne?" jawabku yang mulai menggandengnya masuk ke rumah kami yang tidak begitu besar itu.

Hyunseung's POV end . , .

**Back to You**

"Apa kau tak salah lihat, Seungie?" tanya Junhyung mencoba meyakinkan sambil meletakkan majalahnya ke atas meja yang ada di depannya agar bisa menatap Hyunseung lebih jelas.

"Awalnya aku juga tak percaya, tapi harus bagaimana lagi. Itu semua kenyataan dan aku melihatnya sendiri. Meski sebenarnya aku masih agak sulit untuk percaya kalau namja tersebut mirip sekali dengan AJ. Apalagi saat mengetahui kalau ternyata namja itulah Ahjussi tampan yang sering diceritakan Yoseob kepadaku," jawab Hyunseung yang masih menatap kosong ke arah halaman rumahnya yang tengah ditempati oleh Yoseob dan Dongwoon bermain.

"Apa kau yakin dia bukan AJ? Mungkin kau salah mendengarnya?" tanya Doojoon ganti yang mulai ikut memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Hyunseung, yaitu ke arah Yoseob dan Dongwoon.

"ANIYA. Dia bukan AJ. Dia Lee Kikwang. Seandainya dia AJ, mana mungkin dia lupa padaku? Mana mungkin dia melupakanku? Setahuku AJ sangat mencintaiku, jadi dia tak mungkin melupakanku. Namja itu bukanlah AJ, dia bukan AJ, dia adalah Kikwang," jawab Hyunseung dengan penuh penekan di setiap kata-katanya tanpa merasakan setetes krisatal bening keluar dari kedua manik matanya yang indah itu.

. , . TBC . , .

Balasan review :

Eternal Clouds : wah kita sama dung, aku juga kiseung shipper #highfive. Iya emang banyak banget tyop(s).a, cz aq gk sempat . Gomawo y buat review.a. ini udah lanjut. Jangan lupa review lagi ne . , .

yu-chan : hehe iya emang banyak banget tyop(s).a, cz aq gk sempat . kalo mau tahu jawaban.a ikuti aja terus ff.a #pllakkk mau.a Lee. Kalo masalah garis aq gk begitu tau, tapi ini udah aku coba ngasih pembatas, gimana? Aku butuh saran kamu. Gomawo y buat review n saran.a. Jangan lupa review lagi ne . , .

newera : iya aku sering buka. Sebener.a pengen, tapi aku coba buat acc disana gk bisa. Boleh minta fb or twitter kamu chingu, mungkin aku bisa tanya" ke kamu tentang aff. Aku gk mau gantungin hidup kamu koq chingu, aku maunya gantungin hati kamu #pllakk gk nyambung. Gomawo y buat review.a. ini udah lanjut. Jangan lupa review lagi ne . , .

Gimana? Lanjut gk nie? . , .

Oh y, buat semua.a khususnya kiseung shipper tolong like page fb kiseung shipper ne? share foto, funfact, ff, ma banyak lagi . , .

Gomawo buat yang udah baca ne ningglin jejak buat ff abal Lee ini . , .

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi ne? . , .

. , . GOMAWO . , .


End file.
